Harry Potter's Quest for Immortality II
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: Almost same as the last one. Some things were taken out, some were added. But mostly for all the fans of this story who wished it was better... but it's not that much. For new reader's, see summary for the other story and apply it to this one.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

Chapter 1: Pain

'Dammit, this is getting to be too much,' a tired Harry Potter thought as he rubbed the aching scar on his forehead. It was another vision from Voldemort. Tonight he decided to torture a family. The two adults both had blonde hair and blue eyes, both beautiful people. They also had a daughter about five, Harry presumed. She also had blonde hair that was in pigtails and she had blue eyes. It was one of the worst things he had ever seen in his life. The Deatheaters raped the little girl in front of the sobbing parents, then put the girl under the Imperius Curse, and forced her to kill her prone parents that were tied up. They then removed the curse as the little girlplunged the knife into her mother as she had already killed her father. the girl stared horror struck at her dying mother, then, surprisingly slit her wrists and died painfully, as the Deatheaters would continually use a spell to replenish her blood for over an hour as the girl kept cut so much, she severed her tendons and couldn't flex her little fingers any more.

Harry felt all the pain at the same time. He felt the little girl being raped. He felt the parents' angst and helplessness at watching their daughter being raped. He felt the parents' horror as they watched their daughter walk towards them slowly with a knife in her hands, seemingly under a trance. He felt the little girl's horror at learning she killed her parents. Harry could also feel tingling in his own wrists as the strange feeling of actually being able to _use_ his fingers.

Actually, Harry thought getting raped was the worst part. Not only did he feel it, but the humiliation that came with it. It disgusted him that the Deatheaters would do something as sick and sinister as that. Harry was a little happy he was able to keep his screams and moans to an almost silently murmur. He couldn't fathom the idea of the Dursley's getting a hold of his nightly tortures.

After the pain had died down a little, he got up to write Dumbledore a letter telling of the occurrences that night. Then he figured all of them were dead and that there was nothing he could do, so he forgot about writing the letter.

A funny thing happened since Voldemort took Harry's blood. Seeing that Voldemort was connected to the Deatheaters through the Dark Mark, and that Harry was connected through Voldemort by blood, Harry could now see the more horrific of the Deatheater attacks. He hardly saw Voldemort anymore, but he saw a Deatheater attack every night. Now that Harry thought about it, it really was not all that funny. The kicker was that the Deatheaters wouldn't leave the Dark Mark, so the Ministry thought it was a new crime ring or new Dark Lord about. That meant the Bumbling Oaf, or Minister Fudge to everyone else, still didn't believe Harry. Harry now figured that he could have manipulated Fudge after the Third Task, knowing that the story was a little hard to believe and Fudge still wouldn't have believed him if he would have brought Voldemort back himself to shake the minister's hand. He probably should have said that a new Dark Lord had risen with all of Voldemort's former Deatheaters with him. That might have got the ole' bungler in action. Probably not.

Harry figured that he should probably stay up the rest of the night... well morning since he could see the sun. Harry walked over to the window and watched the sunrise. He started to reflect on the summer he had. He now stood at 5'10" and put on some weight. He now weighed a hundred and forty even. He put on a little girth since Mrs. Weasley sent him healthy foods instead of his normal cakes and pastries. He was thankful that he took daily walks so his stomach didn't go round. It was probably the best thing about his summer so far. Morbid though it was, he enjoyed the chases he was in nearly every day after primary school Dudley put him through. He could almost see Little Harry being chased by Little Whale Dudley.

He finally got a haircut that he liked too. He asked his Aunt Petunia, the giraffe-horse mix of a person. Harry thought that you should not breed those two animals together. His aunt was thrilled that he wanted one. She was even a little impressed with the results, though she wouldn't tell the brat that. Knowing him, and she knew him like the back of his hand, she knew it would only make his ego bigger. Harry liked the haircut, not just because it was out of his eyes, but also because it made it look like his head was taller, therefore making Harry look taller. Not that Harry was vain or anything. He was very comfortable with his appearance seeing it looked like he wore an extra baggy skin suit to primary school everyday. Harry was just uncomfortable with his height. So any improvement was a good improvement.

Harry also studied a lot over the summer. Not by choice, but by the ultimatum the Dursley's gave him. Either he could do whatever he wanted (which Harry figured was a lie, and that consisted of him going outside to pull weeds), or he could be locked in the house with his school supplies. The Dursley's figured, like any normal teenage boy, he would vie for option A. Harry was no normal boy by wizarding or muggle standards, so he chose option B. He would have chosen option A if he didn't have a particularly shrewish Potions master. Harry didn't think pissing him off on the first class day would have been smart (but he usually did, whether it be his fault or not).

Harry now knew all grade books that he had been issued by heart, even the fifth year ones since Dumbledore thought he shouldn't leave the Dursley's premises unless he was in dire need to. Therefore, Harry got his whole fifth year texts for his birthday from Dumbledore. Oh, joy! Harry thought he shouldn't be so cynical of the gift. Mostpeople would be honored to receive as much as a piece of scratch paper from Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore also threw in a few books Harry enjoyed thoroughly. The New and Revised _Qudditch_ _Through The Ages_ and _Elements_.

Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts now to try the last book out. He was interested in the element book because you didn't need a wand, it was hard, and you could travel through the element or elements you have. That meant no more running around Hogwarts and floo powder. The down side was, traveling was almost impossible and you had to know the exact location you wanted to go to, unlike apparating that you only needed a general area and you would go to the place that would be most acceptable for that person. However, if you had the right elements, you could also bring other people along with you. Harry found that he had three elements. The magic involved was so weak that it didn't attract the attention of the Ministry, causing him to be expelled. The three elements Harry had were Thunder, Myst, and Starlight.

Thunder was a complete offensive element. That meant he could only attack with it, no teleporting with it. He couldn't send lightning bolts at people, that would be Lightning, but he could attack with booming sound waves. It was also represented by a grayish color. You found your element and color by chanting the spell, and the name of your element would come from your head, telling you your element in the color.

The next element was Myst. It was represented by an emerald green and was a completely passive element. That meant he couldn't attack with the element, but could travel with it, and take an extraordinarily large amount of people with him. He got all the element information from the back of the book. Only four people in registered history had Thunder, two had Myst.

The tricky element was Starlight. It had no precedent information on it, meaning Harry was the first. An alarming bright white light, outlined in purple, represented it. That was the only way Harry figured out his element through his squinting eyes.

Harry was thinking, as he did so often about the particular topic of defeating Voldemort. So far, Harry could sympathize with his dislike of muggles. They both have lived with the worst kind. Harry had heard the tales Uncle Vernon would tell Harry when he was younger about the horrors of the orphanage, just to make Harry do his work. Harry figured now that Vernon was probably lying to get him to do Vernon's bidding, but still, Harry had heard some of the tales himself on the news.

Harry also knew that Voldemort wanted immortality, and that he practically succeeded once before. What if Harry became an immortal first though? The thought didn't make Harry happy at all. He wanted to see his parents again. If it were the only way to stop Voldemort though, he would do it. He figured Voldemort might get a little scared if he found out that there was another super power around the corner. Granted, Dumbledore was extremely powerful, but he said himself that he didn't have the powers Voldemort had. Harry just had to figure out where Voldemort kept his information on becoming an immortal. 'Ah, can't think right now, but it would have to be somewhere where only he could get to it, because he no doubt knows if one of his "loyal" Deatheaters got a hold of that information, he would go after being an immortal. I'll come back to that,' Harry thought as he heard a faint call for help from one of Dudley's gang new victims.

He quickly followed the sound and saw a small boy run past him, Mark, he thought. Some twenty yards away were Dudley's gang, doubled over after the strenuous chase. Harry merely shook his head at Dudley and flashed his wand before he took his gang to do what ever they did when not brutalizing younger kids.

Harry also realized Voldemort had an obsession with Hogwarts. Why, why, WHY? He has to have a reason for wanting Hogwarts so badly, besides turning it into a school for the Dark Arts. He could just build that anywhere. No, there has to be a reason. That was pretty much Dumbledore's stronghold for the light, and occupying that would pretty much destroy what little moral the people opposing Voldemort had. Well, he is also the heir to Slytherin. 'That's it! He wants into the Chamber of Secrets; probably because he is the only one to be able to get into it, and that is probably would be where his notes for becoming an immortal are.' Harry felt particularly proud with his deduction that would have madeHermione proud.

That brought a bittersweet thought to his brain. All his friends, Hagrid, and Sirius had all fussed and worried about him. It felt good at first that people cared for him, but it got a bit annoying when all Ron would talk about is not to blame himself for Cedric's death. Harry didn't. His scar hurt, therefore he couldn't push Cedric out of the way, and he didn't say the ill-fated words that sucked the life out of Cedric. Everyone who wrote him said exactly the same thing. Ginny even wrote him telling him, 'Harry, if you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you.' That made him laugh. He would talk to Sirius about something, not Ginny. He did feel a little grateful for her act of kindness; it was if he did want to talk to her, she would probably run in the opposite direction, blushing as if she was competing in a 'How Red is Your Tomato?' contest.

Sirius, and to a certain extent, Professor Lupin were the most helpful about his predicament. Sometimes they would send information on a particularly gruesome curse, or relate a story about the good ol' days as they put it. Harry really enjoyed those stories, and they likewise enjoyedHarry's. Harry's were a little more dangerous, and theirs were a little more humorous with only a little dash of suspense, mostly theirs boarderlined the events ofHarry's third year. Harry however got the notion that Sirius thought him more of his deceased best friend James than of him being his son. Of course Harry was uncertain of this fact as there only interaction was through written letters and could be interpretedany way.

For his birthday,everyone got him some kind of dealing with grief book, except Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hermione. Sirius got him a Pensieve, which he said, you'll be able to go back to the Third Task and see that it wasn't your fault,' which Harry thought, going back would just make his nightmares worse if he wasn't having visions about Deatheaters or Voldemort. That turned into his 'vision collector' as he dubbed it. The said thing was, when he went back to look at the Deatheaters more closely, he felt the pain all over again. Dumbledore wouldn't be too happy when he came back out, when he jumped in to look at the Deatheaters and there patterns.

Hermione's gift was by far the most thoughtful gift. It was like a snow globe, but instead when you would shake it up, up would get a mini qudditch game to watch. The glass orb was a little bigger than a softball, and you could select your favorite teams to play.

Harry was woken from his thoughts with a sharp knocking on his door, and a demand to make breakfast for his family. Harry shrugged it off and made his way downstairs to make his insufferable family breakfast with a spring in his step. For Harry now knew what he wanted to do when he grew up. He wanted to be an Immortal!

(AN: Howdy, y'all! I'm re-vamping this story. I'm taking somethings out, putting somethings in... all very hectic. No fears though, the plot is going to stay the same, but the chapters should be longer, less choppy, and no more inklings of romance unless I want to inject a little humor into the story. Also, this will probably be the longest Author's Note now, so you don't have to worry about that one. Also, the only real time you'll get an AN is if some review pisses me off or rubs me the wrong way (Starfreakazoid or whatever, this means you, I'll address you when I get to it), so don't because I like good, critical reviews, not some retard who thinks he knows about something, then makes a fool of themselves. I also began this story anew to correct any mistakes I made the first time around, sort of like practice for my college papers, so lemme know if I did a good job. BYE!)


	2. Going to the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 2: Going to the Hogwarts Express

Harry was making the Dursley's breakfast with them and their heads bowed. Since about the second week of the holidays, they refused to look into his eyes. They would say that they were embarrassed or didn't want to associate with him in any way. The honest truth was that Harry's eyes held so much pain from his late night visions and nightmares that he seemed to project the pain through his eyes.

Harry found it amusing that the Dursley's would refuse to look at him. They would still boss him around through a door or make demands from other rooms, but whenever Harry was in the same room with any of them, it would turn suddenly quiet.

Harry finally finished making the Dursley's (a piece of asparagus and three baby carrots) breakfast, and Harry went back upstairs. He grabbed a sandwich from Mrs. Weasely, which she sent a whole bunch to get him through the whole week. It was a corned beef sandwich, and Harry couldn't really tell why Ron didn't like them. Harry thought they were delightful. It was also good that he had some meat in his system.It was the main reason why his girth increased. He was thankful because it kept his face from looking gaunt.

Earlier in the vacation, Harry found an old dartboard Dudley received for his birthday one that had a crack down the middle because he sat it on a chair to unwrap his other presents, and forgot he put it on a chair and sat on it. That was when he was only a pig, and not a baby killer whale, which, at this point, if he did the same stunt, would crush it into dust. Harry repaired it, finding that he could do wandless magic, and if done in small qualities, wouldn't be traced by the Ministry. He found this useful in repairing his glasses, which seemed accident-prone. Since Harry fixed the dartboard, he reshaped a few quills into passable darts (with a few spells), and started to throw his makeshift darts at the board from his bed. He did this having read all his course books, and he really didn't want to read anything that he already knew. He also figured it would improve his accuracy for casting spells and sending curses. It was really nimbling up his hands and fingers. Harry was glad that he found out how to do wandless magic because when he practiced left-handed, there was a bunch of little wholes on the wall that Aunt Petunia would throw a fit about if she found out. Harry also thought he might introduce this game to the chasers and beaters on his qudditch team. It certainly would prove to better their accuracy. Besides, it was quite exquisite for passing time.

That got Harry thinking about the upcoming school year. He wondered if he would be able to play qudditch if he was too busy researching Voldemort's notes from when he was at school. He first had to locate the documents, which shouldn't prove too difficult since they'd most likely be somewhere in the Chamber that seemed most hospitable. That and perfecting his elements, which could prove to be vital in Harry's adventures in the upcoming years, hopefully catching Voldemort and a slew of Deatheaters off guard. Harry was really eager to accomplish his abilities.

Harry was just thinking how he would survive without qudditch, when an owl was approaching his window. He wondered whom it could be from since he didn't expect anything until tomorrow, when everyone seemed to skip a day, then send him something. It turned out that the approaching owl was a Hogwarts owl. Harry curiously took the letter from the owl and read the inscribed words:

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that with your defining qualities of your house (Gryffindor), that you'll be the secret Prefect of all houses. That means that you can do anything with all houses, and are the highest-ranking Prefect. You do not have to attend the Prefect meetings, or enforce the school rules. You can let other Prefects handle all situations and you have permission to know what's going on in almost all Hogwarts concerns. This type of prefect has not been seen in over twenty years (your father to be exact). As most Prefects are chosen on their grades and upholding the school rules, a Secret Prefect is chosen by how well he or she personifies their house. Your bravery and other defining qualities of your school House has put you in this position. Also, note that a Secret Prefect is to stay SECRET. That is why you don't have to uphold your duties unless under the most dire circumstances, so we shall leave it to your discretion of when you NEED to reveal your title._

_Good luck in the upcoming school year, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

'Wow,' Harry thought. It sounded like he got all the novelties of a Prefect without all the responsibilities. Plus, he was still in the running for Head Boy. 'This will be useful into getting into the Chamber.' Harry pondered, 'and I'll get to use the bathrooms.'

It was now two days before Harry left for Hogwarts. He just got back from his uncle's wonderful presence, asking him if he could take him to King's Cross. All Harry got was a nod in the affirmative. Harry couldn't wait. He could finally go out whenever he wanted! Harry didn't know why he was now able to go outside, but he wasn't going to complain. Well, as long he had the free time, he had to do chores now too. Harry really had a bad case of cabin fever from his uncle's ultimatum from earlier that summer. The days were so nice and he could hear little kids laughing and playing outside and the birds singing.

He also couldn't wait to see his friends. Though for the rest of the school's population, Harry wasn't too sure about. Everyone would either: hate him, worship him, love him, or baby him. Harry wasn't too keen on having everyone jump at the sight of him also, he could just imagine what garbage the _Daily Prophet_ and Fudge had come up with.

'Just ten minutes,' Harry thought. Ten minutes until he got out of his summer hell hole for nine months. The Dursley's decided to leave at nine- thirty, so that would mean Harry would get there at ten o'clock, which would mean he would have to wait fifty-nine more minutes for his friends, who seemed to like to flirt with disaster and see how close they could get to being there before the train chugged out of the station.

They finally made it to King's Cross, which was busy as ever. Vernon just grabbed all of Harry's stuff, chucked it out of the car, and sped away. Harry finally managed to calm Hedwig down from getting thrown out of a car and get a trolley for all of his things. He crossed the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾ and looked around. There wasn't a lot of people there. Harry noticed a couple of anxious first years and that was it.

Harry boarded the train and got his choice of compartments. He got the one he usually got, and set up the dartboard he brought to kill some time. He started to hear a lot of noise outside and looked at his watch. Harry realized that he killed about forty-five minutes without even realizing it. He wandered out the train to see if he knew any other kids. He seen Parvati and Lavender, which were again looking rather attractive as they usually do, and their usually ditzy selves were also present. He saw Dean Thomas, who looked like he decided to grow an afro, which Harry thought looked pretty good and that it would cause quite a stir in Hogwarts, seeing as most of the wizarding world was still stuck in the Middle Ages.

Harry finished his scan of the plaform, not seeing his friends. It ended up he didn't have to find them, but they found him. He first notice his friends when a brown fuzz ball buried her head in his back. He swung around to find his attacker, only to see the smiling face of Ron, grinning like he just stole a whole chocolate cake his mum had just made. Which would have caused Harry to grin ear to ear also seeing as Mrs. Weasley was quite the cook.

"How's it going, Mate?" Ron asked slapping him on the shoulder. Harry noticed with his movement a certain shine coming from above his Gryffindor creast. Harry realized that Ron was the fifth year boy Prefect. At this point, Hermione finally unlatched her death grip on Harry's mid section only to excanage it for a slightly less painful, quicker hug from his front. she beamed up at him when she released him and Harry saw a matching badge of Ron's above the crest on her breast also. Harry could tell the ride to Hogwarts would be fun.

(AN: How was that? I know not very long, but they will get longer, hopefully. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. And I mean by a Hogwarts POV, where you get to see things just from Hogwarts and not Harry, who won't be at Hogwarts at times this year. Peace).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 3: Maturing

Harry, however, was wrong. Ron and Hermione had to leave just as they got there for their Prefect meeting. This irked Harry, having only limited contact with his two very best friends over the summer. He wished that they would have arrived earlier, since they knew about the meeting and would have spent at least ten minutes with him, at the least just to catch him up on some things. The only thing he did notice from his friends was that Ron had gotten taller and his nose was a little bigger than before and that Hermione was, well, cute for a lack of better term. He also noticed through her school robes that she had 'filled out' a little more. Harry felt bad for looking at his friend in that way, but he was a guy, and she was a girl dammit, he only had so much will power.

Harry was glad that over the summer he learned how to mask major emotions. It was a necessity if your name was Harry Potter and lived with Dursleys. Harry was sure his cheeks would have been bright red with his thoughts and he could tellRon had the same thoughts as the tips of his ears seemed perfectly camouflagedwith his hair.

"Hey Harry!" He heard someone break him out of his not so innocent thoughts about his friend. He turned to find Neville standing behind his. Harry just had to smile at the portly boy. Neville was, to say the least, a character. Out of five years of knowing the boy, Harry could never predict what he would do. He didn't know if he would say something profiund, trip and almost break his neck, throw a punch at someone, do something incredibly brave, or something incredibily stupid, or both.

"Shouldn't you be in the Prefect meeting?" He questioned.

"Nope! I didn't get Prefect. Ron did." This left Neville with a bit of a slacked jaw. Now that Harry thought about it, it did seem like he would have been more suited with the position than Ron who was a notorious complainer about anything to do with the school unless it involved quidditch in some shape or form.

"They must be late, huh? Figures, the Weasley's-"

"Are extremely poor and should be made into House Elves?"interrupted a drawl from behind Harry. There stood Draco Malfoy, the kid Harry, didn't want to say hated, because that was such a strong word, but yeah that word was perfect for the way Harry felt about him. Especially the comments he left the trio with at the end of last term. He was a little taller than last term, not much more muscle, but his voice got deeper, and a blonde strand of his hair was in his eyes that he cleared away lazily, but just fell back into them. Harry guessed this must be attractive since girls behind him were looking at him and giggling or they were remembering when he was turned into a ferret last year. Harry figured it was the first since when he glanced at Hermione she had a light blush on her cheeks, despite the furious face she put on while walking with Ron to the Prefect meeting at the distance they saw the Ferret while Harry tried to figure a way to dodge the boy while thinking about his friend before he was interrupted by Neville.

Harry let out a little chuckle remembering the ferret incident. This angered Malfoy since he didn't get a menacing look from Harry but instead a chuckle.

"What's so funny Potter?" he questioned angrily.

"A new nick-name you spent probably your whole summer trying to come up with, and that's the best you can do?" Harry chuckled again at the barely noticeable tinge of red on his cheeks, which suggested he did, but couldn't find one so settled for his last name with as much malice as he could muster.

"Well let's hear yours." He retorted.

"Sorry Malfoy, I actually have a life I was living over the summer, so I didn't have much time for you. I know how much that must hurt, having a lesser human than your self not thinking about you, but it was the truth," Harry countered, "but you want a nick-name so bad, and I'm really not that much of a witty person, we'll just call you. Willy Rodent for now? Hope you like."

"Don't mock me Potter. You," he said looking at Harry in way Harry thought looked a lot like the way he looked at girls, which Harry didn't like at all, "better watch out. Let it be a fair warning. You may think I'm a Junior Deatheater, but I'm not, and I did hear some interesting things over the summer." With that, Draco Malfoy tried to strut away with as much dignity as one could, having just been insulted in front of a bunch of first years.

"What a disgusting little man." Neville said as Malfoy walked away, winking at different people as he walked by, like Lockheart.

Harry just laughed at Neville's comment, breaking the tension that settled upon the two. Harry quickly filled him in on Ron and Hermione as they walked to Harry's compartment as Neville dragged his trunk along.

Harry was correct in his assumption that the paper had written slanderous material on himself. By way of the looks of revolsion and fear on his classmates faces, he could they pulled no punches.

"Don't worry Harry, a lot of people know the truth too," Neville declared, correctly interpreting Harry's look of apprehension. Harry was thankful it was only Neville walking with him. Ron would have tried to fight any and all that looked at him funny and Hermione would have fussed over him the rest of the trip, which they still would mostly likely do, either on the train or at school.

Harry and Neville finally made it to Harry's compartment, and Neville got situated. They chatted for a bit, each taking jabs at Snape, trying to out do each other after each one until Neville saying something about if his nosed was any more hooked, he wouldn't be able to close his mouth for fear of biting the tip off, which sent Harry into a series of guffaws. Ginny eventually came and settled down with them. Harry was a little uncomfortable having never been around the youngest Weasley alone. He was glad Neville was there and eventually they all chatted happily.

After they settled into a comfortable silence and the train had taken off, Harry was getting a little fed up with the 'children' outside. First Years running up and down the train, trying to work off their excitement, Fourth Year girls giggling as certain boys walked by them, a Group of Seventh Years playing Exploding Snap on the other side of the aisle. He was getting a migraine and Harry didn't like head pains of any kind.

Harry quickly yanked out his dartboard he made. He threw his darts hard at the target, not taking particular aim, just trying to punch a hole through it.

Neville and Ginny saw Harry's angered face, which he didn't feel like masking now, startling them a bit.

"Whoa, Harry. What's the matter?"Neville asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Harry snapped.

Nevilledisplayed some maturity and changed the touchy subject, and so asked, "What's that you got there?"

"Just a little something I found," he again said in a snap.

"Harry, I don't know what your problem is, but it's very unbecoming,"Ginny said, then directed herself at Neville, "it's a muggle game called darts. You throw the darts and try and hit the bulls-eye." She had obviously taken Muggle Studies, Harry noted.

"Oh, can I give it a go Harry?"Neville questioned trying to be on friendlier terms with hisgood friend.

Harry really wanted to keep from biting Neville's head off, and it was hard, after all, it wasn't his fault. He was just trying to be a good friend. Harry responded with, "Not right now, later after I cool down a bit." He said in a friendlier tone, which still didn't sound too friendly.

Nevilleseemed fine with that answer and continued his conversation withGinny as Harry summoned his darts.

Harry noticed a change in Ginny as she chatted animatedly with Neville. This was the first time she had talked to him without blushing, and it was scolding him no less. Harry was pleasantly surprised with the younger Weasley.

Harry finally seemed to get some of his excess anger out of his system, and handed his darts to Ron, who showed up with Hermione about ten minutes later of the fussing Harry went through with Neville and Ginny. Ron and Neville were both eager to havetheir turn. Hermione turned to Harry and asked in a voice that seemed to be trying to start a conversation that she really didn't want, and that she would be rather talking again with Ron, "So Harry, how was your summer?" It sounded like she was a little peeved at him for disrupting her conversation with Ron.

Harry figured that he wasn't going to hold a conversation with someone who didn't want a conversation with him and replied with a nonchalant, "Maybe later Hermione, I'm a little tired and I want to get some rest before we get to Hogwarts." He closed his eyes, not noticing the hurt look in Hermione's eyes as she turned to talk with Ginny as the other two boys continued to Darts.

Harry really was not that tired, but figured that this would be better than a forced conversation with Hermione. He pondered if he had started to like one of his best friends as more than a friend. He decided that he was, but wasn't going to do anything about it. He liked to think that relationships were above him. After all, what had they done for him? His relationship with his parents, was well, probably nice, but caused more heartache than anything. The relationship with the Dursley's left more to be desired, and his relationship with Sirius was strained. The one with his former professor, Remus Lupin was almost non-existent, and his relationship with Ron almost broke him with the whole Goblet of Fire fiasco. The only one that really seemed impervious to all that was the one with Hermione, except for that little bump in the road in third year.

Harry decided that it would be better for everyone if he started to distance himself from everyone else. First, would be to stop Ron from hanging out with him, which would lead to Hermione following around. It would be difficult to get into the chamber with them around anyway. He just had to prod Ron into asking out Hermione, leading them to want alone time, leaving Harry by himself to pursue anything he wanted! Yes he was a genius. He just now had to get over the feeling of seeing his best friends together, especially one you have a crush on. Harry figured that if no one knew and hecould keepit hidden long enough, the pain would go away, or be bearable.

Harry finally opened his eyes from his schemes to see Ron and Neville having a blast with the darts, and Hermione looking at him wistfully with Ginny having a weird look on her face. Well one thing about Ron didn't change, he was still oblivious. What Harry didn't know was that Hermione also had a crush on one of her best friend's. Not the one Harry was thinking about, but Harry himself. Instead of distancing herself though, she figured if she went out with other boys, they would sweep Harry under the mat, and that would be that. It hurt her more though because to keep her resolve, she had to start distancing herself from him so her resolve wouldn't crack. It helped her in her resolve when Malfoy came. She was finally thankful Willy Rodent came, and turned out to be easy on the eyes. In addition, she got little butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her and called her Granger instead of mud blood.

Harry wasn't like Malfoy in looks. Malfoy had a rich charm to him, which was attractive, but you could tell he was a wuss. Ron had looks too and was a good distraction quality about him, and his charm was a more of a happy go lucky attitude. Harry, well, it wasn't that he wasn't attractive; no Hermione thought he was quite cute. He just wasn't hot. She wasn't shallow; she just didn't know why that the past summer gave her these feelings about her friend. She also didn't know why she was fighting them. She would willingly have a relationship with Ron, but not Harry. She just had a feeling, perhaps it was one of getting hurt because of being near him, though she was already quite popular being his best friend. Oh well, if it was meant to be, they'd end up together, she was sure it would happen, and if not, she still would have a friend who would stand by her.

She looked over at Harry, who looked like he was just waking up, and offered him small smile. He gave her a little wave and gestured that he was going to go change into his robes. She nodded, and watched with longing as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this

Chapter 4: Starlight, Starbright

It had been a few days since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts. The classes were only somewhat more difficult than last year, but could also be because he had had a summer of boringness. He also got stared at, of course. It was quite unnerving, even for Harry. So, he would take the long ways to each class, ensuring him almost complete privacy to his lessons. He also didn't spend much time in the Common Room, even though the other Gryffindor's were good about not judging him. Somewhat. So, he had spent much time alone. During that time, he had also come up with a way to get Ron and Hermione together. Today was the day that he was going to initiate his plan.

"Hey Ron," Harry whispered so Hermione wouldn't notice as they all were doing their homework in the common room.

"Yeah," he responded equally quiet.

"Listen, I think you should ask Hermione on a date." Harry stated. He really didn't want to beat around the bush.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled in a whisper.

"Ask-her-out," Harry said calmly.

"Why?"

"Don't you find her attractive?" Harry asked.

"Hell yeah I do, but why should I? It might mess things up."

"Well, I think she's attracted to you too, and I have seen Malfoy looking at her. She has also noticed, but she actually seems _flattered_ by it." Harry said.

"No," Ron said as if he had been kicked in the stomach and Christmas was canceled at the same time. Harry figured his plan was going off without a hitch.

"Yeah, I figure it's between you or Malfoy. Who ever asks her first gets her."

"Yeah," Ron said like he was catching on, "even if I don't like her like that, can't let Malfoy get to her." He said.

"What, you don't want to be her boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Not really. The hormonal part of me does, but the rest of me would think I would be going out with my sister. I think Ginny is rather cute, but I don't even want to touch her. Truth be told, she's a real pig. Won't pick up after herself. I won't even let her make one of my sandwiches." At this, Ron visibly shook at the prospect of Ginny making him a sandwich. Harry was more grossed out that Ron thought his sister was _cute._

Harry understood what Ron was saying though. He noticed that he checked his aunt out, and didn't like what he saw and he also had to _try_ to wash his eyes because of it. Not that he would have done anything about it if she were attractive, but people can tell when other people are attractive.

It didn't matter though as his operation was under way.

It was now a week that Ron and Hermione had been going out. Malfoy looked like he had swallowed something foul when they walked in the Great Hall hand and hand, his sneer plastered on like he was in a contest for a sneering competition. Harry was sure if there ever was one, Snape would win though. A small victory for Harry since he had to watch his best friend date a girl he had some strange kind of feeling for. It didn't hurt, but was like an annoying throb every time he caught a glimpse of them. Almost like a pimple on his eye.

Harry noticed though, that whenever the two were alone, they looked very uncomfortable. Harry thought it was as if they were brother and sister.

It didn't matter though. He could now go through with his plans of putting Voldemort in his place once and for all, and Harry would enjoy that most of all.

The following day, Harry decided to go to the Chamber of Secrets. After classes, he went through the corridor that led to Myrtle's bathroom. Ten feet from the door, however, he was stopped by the youngest Weasley.

"What are you up to Harry?" she questioned.

"Oh about 5'10"," Harry responded, hoping to get rid of her quickly.

She giggled at that and began making herself right at home in the bathroom. This would not do. He couldn't open the Chamber with her right there, it would raise questions that weren't meant to be asked.

"Didn't McGonagall give a bunch of homework today? If you ask me, you better get it done quick otherwise you'll spend all year catching up. I should know," he said a matter-of-factly type way.

She just rolled her eyes at him. Harry didn't know if she thought they were friends now or what, but he really wish she would go away. 'Curse my good looks,' Harry joked with himself in his head. He recently found out in his 'quiet time' that he was quite the funny guy.

"What makes you think I haven't done italready?" she asked with big eyes as if she was an innocent child.

"Because it took Hermione two days to finish that particular piece of homework."

She just giggled when she knew she was caught. She hoped off the counter and headed to the door. Before she left, she quickly said, "If you wanted to go to the Chamber, you should have just told me," before she ran off.

Harry just shook his head. He should have known she was just playing with him. He could see more of the twin's in her than Ron or any of the other boys. When he got to the bottom, he banished his thoughts and focused on his goal. He passed the little skeletons of rats among other things while cleaning little bits and pieces here and there. He passed the cave-in where Lockheart had casted the faulty Memory Charm. He finally got to the meat and potatoes of the chamber. In front of him rested the dead body of the basilisk. It still scared Harry.

Harry looked around the room a little more. Besides the obvious infatuation Salazar Slytherin had with himself and the scaly beast Harry slew, he noticed a break in the almost circular room. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a hallway, a very skinny hallway. Harry followed it down some into a room that had a bookshelf on every wall, which wasn't that weird, but when said room had seven walls, Harry thought it was a bit much.

Harry eventually removed himself from his self indused stupor and began his first day in the rest of his immortal life. The feat now was to find the right books. Their was everything from home care to the best torture curses, but Harry hadn't found anything pertaining to his specific goal, however, he did set aside the books with curses in them. Harry thought it didn't really matter since three hours had passed, and he was only half way through the first wall of bookcases.

It got boring fast, looking for books. How Hermione did it, he had no idea. Harry figured it was the opportune time to work on his elements. Particularly his Myst element. That way he could by pass the rest of the chamber coming down, and could get out of it when he wanted to leave.

He could summon the Myst, make it do whatever he wanted, now he just had to get it to move him. He summoned a cloud in front of him, and pictured that it led to the other side of the room. Harry closed his eyes and walked through. It smelt like sulfur. He opened his eyes and noticed he was on the other side of the room. Harry felt invigorated. He was extremely excited. He did it a few more times, even going up to the library.

Through all of the excitment, he thought about his Starlight element. He went and used it to see just what would happen. He didn't expect anything to happen, so he was surprised to find a bright purple and white light fill the room. He shielded his eyes from the glow of it. After a few seconds, it dimmed enough for Harry to see again. He noticed about five books retained a small portion of the glow though. Harry summoned them to notice that they were exactly what he was looking for. Even one that he wasn't. In his hands were four books on Immortality and one on elements.

The elements book in particular caught Harry's eye because as the book glowed, a page in the book glowed even brighter. On it was the power Starlight. It read:

_Starlight is the strongest of the elements, only behind Sunlight. It can help the wielder of this power do almost anything. From attacking to helping find something, the possibilities are almost endless. One of the only things it can't do is enable the wielder to travel because it is energy and not matter._

Harry was speechless. The second strongest element. It could practically do anything Harry wanted. It did, as that was when he wanted to find books on immortality. Harry now focused his attention on his books. He let go of a triumphant grin and decided to read them tomorrow since he was tired.

He used his Myst element to travel to a secluded hallway and made his way to Gryffindor tower a short ways away.

AN: To Starfreakazoid, matter and energy aren't the same. The four types of matter are liquid, gas, plasma, and solid objects. Energy can't be touched or contained andare things like light and sound. Read a science book.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: The Departure

Harry worked incessantly since he found the chamber's library. He spent most of his time out of classes there. He didn't fail any classes since he could study when he took a break from his research. The chamber's library had a much better selection anyways. Like tips and shortcuts on spells and such. He did lose a ton of points in Potions, but gained them back double in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts on the tests. Harry didn't even know the DADA teacher's name, he was so busy. It didn't matter though, as they only worked out of the book and rarely did anything else. She was strikingly similar to Professor Binns, except Harry heard she was quite mean.

Harry didn't even eat in the Great Hall any more. He only told Dobby about his plans and the chamber. So Dobby brought food down to Harry and conversations also when he was on a break. Moreover, since he respected Harry above Dumbledore, he kept Harry's secret.

Harry also found new uses for his elements. He could form his Myst element into a nearly solid object. Harry found this out by making a horse and taking a ride. It was soft since it was like riding a cloud, and extremely fast as it was light. He could also make a Cloud Harry. He was just like the real one, except he was a greenish hue. He didn't want to substitute him into his classes in case the hue was noticed and he didn't have magic ability.

The Ron and Hermione plan didn't go as well as he wanted it to. Since they were uncomfortable together, they didn't want to be left alone. Harry had to find sneaky ways of dodging them. After about two weeks, they gave up, returned to best friends, and continued to try to get Harry to hang out with them. Since their failed relationship, they were now better friends and hardly argued. At least his plan did _some_ good.

Two months had now passed since Harry's discovery. He had accomplished his swords from the skeletal remains of the Basilisk.He found a book on how to creat weapons and thought it would be neat to have some. They were quite intimidating. He was able to power them up with his Starlight element, making them each like wands. He found a book on Animagi's also. It enabled him to turn into an extremely powerful creature. He even found ways to manipulate his change.

Harry practically lost contact with his friend's, and they quite trying to be his. It made things a lot easier for Harry. His crush for Hermione only grew on speaking terms, so it had come to a halt, but it hadn't lessen. Ron was the new Keeper on the team, and Katie was the captain. Ron made himself practice constantly, also losing contact with his friend's. He was pissed at Harry for abandoning him and Hermione, and they both felt disgusted with Hermione for going out with Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn't his usual prickish self, however. He was extremely snooty though. Instead of looking down on muggle born's, it was only the poor now. Naturally, he still looked down on the Weasely's.

Harry wasn't the only one who quit qudditch. The Weasely twin's jumped on the bandwagon, focusing on mass production of their store. There were double the pranks on the school, and Slytherin's and first years had to travel in packs to be safe.

Hermione decided to indulge in her urges to Malfoy. She thought he was a cheesy romantic, who kept trying to get in her pants. She kept stringing him along, since it would hurt more and he kept buying her expensive things. Even though she didn't need those things, she thought as a just payback for the taunts throughout school. It hurt that she lost her friends, but she figured they abandoned her, and when she thought the time was right, they would accept her apology for going out with Malfoy. Letting Malfoy get to second was just to appease him and let her have some fun while it lasted.

Harry was finally ready to begin his journey to become an Immortal. It seemed so easy too. It combined magic and muggle medical theory for it to happen. Voldemort was not only half blooded, but also had to use muggle means to accomplish his immortality. Harry thought it was awfully ironic. However, he would have to travel in order for everything to go through. Tough break.

He told Dobby about his plans, and with a tearful good-bye Dobby left up to the kitchens. Harry just had one more thing to do now before he left. He Myst-ed up to the Owlery to give Hedwig directions on what she was to do on his trek. She gave a sad hoot as she watched Harry leave on his Firebolt.

The next day, the Great Hall was full of chatting students waiting for the day to begin. Dumbledore was in a relaxed state, which was a first since Harry had come to Hogwarts. It was weird, now that he thought about it. Voldemort was alive, Harry was in a precarious mood, and he felt… content?

He didn't understand it. It was like; everything would soon be all right. Like a great weight was now lifting from his shoulders that had literally been there a hundred years (Grindelwald and Voldemort). It was as if it was no longer his concern, he was now a bystander in the upcoming war. He had no need to chose sides or feel responsible for the deaths he felt he caused.

He kept pondering this until a snow-white owl landed on his shoulders. It dropped its letter and flew to a bushy haired student with an other letter. Temporarily forgetting his own letter, he watched as the girl looked on with confusing at the letter, frequent glances between the owl and letter, and the girl, Hermione, getting up and running with tears in her eyes.

He finally remembered his letter. He now understood why the girl cried. Also, he understood why everything was right in the world.

AN: I hope I didn't make Hermione sound like a slut. I just figured the song "Girls just Wanna Have Fun" was true. I don't know, I am no female. If I was, I pity every man because I would make one ugly girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: The Arrival

It had been two years since he left. Two miserable, pain-staking years. Hermione had gotten over it, well not entirely. She was just now numb to the pain. She felt if she tried harder to be his friend, his best friend, he wouldn't have left. She didn't worry that he was dead or anything, since he had sent her letters. Not just her, but everyone he cared about. It did make the pain more bearable, but at the same time, so much worse. It was like something she so desperately wanted, but it was just on the tips of her fingers. And what was worse was that, in his letters, he never accused her or Ron of being bad friends. They were on friendly terms, but he never divulged what he was doing, or where he was.

Since the time Harry had been away, he had apparently been up to some very weird things. He claimed to have created a new type of phoenix. They were white, silver, and gold all mixed in. They didn't have a consistent pattern to their plumage and each one was different. Including their personalities. So far, there were three known phoenixes. One, Harry gave to Sirius. He was a playful bird, and made people wonder why such a strange bird hung around a beast of a dog, that for some reason was around the school.

The other two were gifts to the school. Harry said that they had properties that would help the school; however, no one but Harry knew what they were. Dumbledore said to trust Harry. And no one questioned Dumbledore. Except for Sirius, who wouldn't stop pestering the Headmaster until Harry's first letter arrived. It eased Sirius slightly in that aspect.

Ron was extremely downtrodden until Harry sent his letter. He blamed himself, for one reason or an other. After Harry's first letter to Ron, things changed. Ron was mad that he left the qudditch team hanging. Hermione could tell Ron was relieved, and would be the first one to cry upon the arrival of Harry. He was the biggest baby, she discovered, upon Harry's departure, crying on her shoulder for two days. Honestly.

Things were pretty much settled. No Deatheater attacks, as they focused solely on finding Harry. The only real bad news was the lack of Ministry help and Slytherin winning the qudditch cup again.

Currently, Hermione was thinking about Harry's letter. In it, he said that she was perfectly in the right to date anyone she so desired. It was his fault for being a bad friend, and when he got back, he would embrace Malfoy like a brother just for her. It also said he would come back when he was needed, and he knew the perfect time, as strangely enough, he found a way to become psychic.

Thinking about the letter, got her thinking about Malfoy. In all the time they dated, she never once called him Draco. It made her laugh a little. He was actually saddened by their sudden break-up. Hermione felt badly for a moment, before she found out that he was sad was because someone broke up with him.

After that, Hermione was able to reconcile with her friends once again. They were closer than ever. Ron was still her best friend, but Hermione now had a fair few girl friends. They enjoyed the way she described how she played with Malfoy, as he had played them.

Malfoy was the last boyfriend Hermione ever had. It wasn't that she was unattractive, but she had Ron as an acting older brother. She also still had her crush on Harry all this time. Ron thought that he had to step up because Harry wasn't there to help him protect Hermione. Hermione remembered the day when a first year boy asked for help on a homework assignment, and Ron thought he was hitting on her. Poor child is probably still scared from that encounter. She hoped Harry wouldn't be like Ron though. She wanted to be with him,or at least around him.

Whenever she felt like this, though, she would always rub the pendant Harry made for her. A gleaming white unicorn, it was, and made her feel graceful and warm inside. Ron also got one of a lion. He claimed it made him feel braver and more confident. Hermione figured Harry some how transferred the quality those animals represented into the pendants. How he did this, she didn't know. She tried to find the spell he used in the library, but there was no hint as to what that spell was.

Dumbledore was thinking about when his pupil would return to school. Unbeknownst to everyone, he kept in constant correspondence with Harry. He didn't know what he did, or where he was, but he was always in contact. Harry had secretly taken his OWL's, and Dumbledore had even gotten him a few books Harry requested.

Harry said that he knew the perfect time to return, and he wouldn't come a moment early. Dumbledore had no choice but to believe him.

He was currently going over papers for the school, when a rattling 'BOOM,' shook the foundation of the school. Dumbledore hurriedly got up, making a beeline for the entrance of the school, fearing the worst.

By the time he got there, students and professors had assembled. Dumbledore made no time in wasting on trying to calm everyone down. He whispered to Professor McGonagall to handle the situation, and he would secure everything else.

Once outside, he saw a horrific site. Thousand's of Deatheaters and double the Dementor's, giants, and all other horrific beasts that were currently reported to be in Voldemort's ranks. It was apparent that Voldemort haddone some intercontinental recruiting.Dumbledore knew that it was a hopeless predicament as he hoped the wards around the school wouldn't give in such a short time. He made the decision that anyone who wanted to fight, teacher or student, would be welcome to do so, as there wasn't much chance of Aurors coming in time. It looked as if the mere numbers would overwhelm them all, no matter their skill. He thought that they might as well go down fighting.

Voldemort, leading the charge, gave a battle cry as he was ultimately sure of his victory. He would finally be able to get his hands on the long forgotten notes of Tom Riddle.

As he was one fifty yards away from clashing with the enemy, something strange happened. A gigantic bird landed between the two opposing sides. It just appeared out of no where. Upon closer inspection, it was of the same kind of phoenix Harry sent, but five times larger. The bird gave an unearthly melody, sounding nothing like a traditional phoenix. It gave Voldemort and his Deatheaters a venomous glare.

The two sides stopped in mid-stride. It was absolutely quiet as they observed the newcomer. All of a sudden, it _morphed_ into a human. Almost like animagi, but the motion was smooth with no pop, almost similar to changing clothes. This human had a deep tan and silver, white, and gold hair and what appeared to be some feathers sticking out of his head. His eyes were all green, no white or pupils, and they were very much shaped like almonds. He was tall and athletic looking as well, wearing a white cloak.

As he lowered his hood, the two sides could clearly see a vibrant gold lightning bolt mark upon the newcomer's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: The Battle

Harry examined the battlefield before him. Voldemort's ranks had swelled in a period of two years. It looked as though he had summoned every Deatheater on every continent, judging from the slightly different robes and skin tones. In addition, with all the recruits added, it was a formidable army. He also had hundreds of werewolves, Dementors, giants, vampires (the sun had just set), and other horrific beasts Voldemort had created and morphed together.

Harry then looked to the Hogwarts' side. They were greatly out-numbered. He even saw second years ready to join the battle. Harry gave a wry grin at that, what were they going to do, throw tickling curses at the Deatheaters? He then saw his friends.

Ron had a determined look upon his face, no doubt from the charm Harry made for him. Hermione, though, Harry couldn't explain how she looked.

Standing there, with fear etched in her face, she stood proud and graceful. Harry was glad his pendant was helping her bring out her dormant qualities. His charm's didn't give out the qualities, but helped those qualities surface in that person, where they might not have otherwise.

Dumbledore looked old and frayed. His face did brighten when he recognized Harry though. Those two seemed to be equals now. Harry no longer felt intimidated by Dumbledore.

Harry now turned to face Voldemort's army once again. Surprising everyone, Harry opened his mouth and let out a quivering phoenix trill, distinct to Harry's phoenixes, and raised his arm parallel to the ground, palm facing Voldemort. A thundering blast issued from seemingly nowhere, but also from his hand. It blew every creature of the Dark Lord's army ten feet away from there original starting places, save Voldemort who crouched to one knee, and the Dementors who floated about twenty paces back. They looked, as far as a Dementor can look, irate at Harry's attack and seemed ready to swarm him.

The Dementors, however, were handled when the two phoenixes Harry sent to protect the school, came swooping down, glowing the silver of a Patronus, and chased the Dementors away. Everyone in correspondence to Harry now realized what special abilities Harry was talking about. He somehow enchanted the phoenixes with the Patronus Charm.

When Voldemort's army began to get up, Harry's back glowed a bright orange. When it was over, it appeared that Harry had grown two ordinary phoenix wings. That thought was dashed away though as he reached around his back, and _pulled?_ The wings from himself. It appeared that they were swords, and Harry some how got them to morph into his body.

The swords looked like a normal phoenix's wings, in color, but the swords were larger. The feather part was the blade, making a very jagged and sharp edge, capable of shredding its victim into little bits' and pieces'. They were also curved, giving an almost scythe-like feeling to them.

Harry charged at a group of werewolves and vampires, and torn them into unrecognizable pieces on the ground, leaving a glowing orange trail with each swipe of his blades. His form was crude, most could tell, but he didn't need a lot of finess to deliver a killing blow from his blades. Harry then focused his attention to Voldemort, who had a malevolent grin on. This enraged Harry, because he knew Voldemort was thinking that he still some how got Harry to go Dark with his almost brutish executions of a portion of his force. How dare he look pleased with Harry killing! He charged Voldemort with a livid battle cry, causing Voldemort's already grin to split further. As Harry was within twenty feet of Voldemort, Voldemort hunched forward, and his mouth _peeled_ back, exposing most of his mouth. It looked like a snake unhinging their jaws to get their dead prey down easier. He also had, what looked like, fangs of a Basilisk in his mouth. Voldemort opened wide and let out a blood-curdling scream, launching Harry back thirty feet, and sending his swords another hundred feet into the Forbidden forest.

Harry got up shaking his head, trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop. When he reached his feet, he gave Voldemort a smirk, which he returned. Their smirks weren't laced with contempt, but acknowledging each other's power.

Harry then threw away his cloak, which seemingly disappeared before it hit the ground. He took on a face of intense concentration, and started to change. His hair elongated into what looked like a black mane, his nose got wider and seemed to grow somewhat of a snout. His body grew a light fur on it, and his hands looked like a cross between a feline's paw and a human hand. His feet, which were now bare, propped up on to tiptoes. Finally, a tail with a black patch of hair emerged from Harry's pants. It looked like someone tried to morph into a lion, but got stuck half way between.

Harry gave a feral grin to Voldemort, which looked pleased at this new revelation. His Deatheaters, however, shuddered at the grin from the demi-human. Wormtail, who seemingly felt threatened by this turn of event's (maybe his rat form felt threatened), jumped out to meet Harry. This pleased Harry immensely. Before anyone knew what happened, Harry rushed forward, slashed his right hand across Wormtail's face, leaving four gash marks. His left hand made a slashing movement from bottom to top, spilling Wormtail's entrails on the ground and him falling backwards with a blank stare upon his face.

Harry then made a beeline for Voldemort. When this happened, it seemed the battle was under way. Dumbledore told students of fourth year or lower, to go back into their dorm's, as he felt today's victory would be in favor of Hogwart's. Both sides' numbers fell. Voldemort's army, however many number people they had, were not well trained. Except veterans and those of the inner circle, most fled when they were over-whelmed.

Harry and Voldemort's battle was a stalemate. With Harry's strength and speed, Voldemort seemed to be as capable. He was quick and moved like a snake, making it exceedingly harder to hit Voldemort. They fought for hours, matching each other's blows well into the next day, even as their side took breaks, neither gave the other an inch for any kind of break. The fighting around them seemed to come to a halt as both sides watched. It was like a qudditch match and a car crash put together as each person cheered for a victor.

Harry's furious swipes connected with air, as it looked like Voldemort slithered away. Voldemort's legs kicked at Harry, only to meet with rock hard muscle of Harry's abdominal region, causing no injury. If not for the seriousness of the battle, it would look as if there was a ballet going on with the fluid grace of both participants.

Harry finally connected two blows, much like what he did to Wormtail. However, the belly cut looked no more than scratches. Voldemort and Harry were both panting heavily, and both realized Harry had won.

So had Voldemort's followers as they crept silently away, sulking. Harry transformed back into the silver haired boy and looked with a passive face.

"A worthy adversary, I do say," Voldemort said between breathes.

"I agree," Harry responded.

"Now, Harry, what do you intend to do?" Voldemort hissed.

"We both know I can't kill you," at which Voldemort smirked, "but what I will do is banish you until I have an heir that can!" Harry finished strongly.

Voldemort simply raised himself from the ground and told Harry, "I can't wait."

With that, Harry's hands glowed white with a purple tinge. He then thrusted his hands forward, enveloping Voldemort in the milky whiteness. After the brightness left, nothing stood there, and neither did Harry for long as he dropped to one knee and finally keeled over from over a day and a half of exhausted fighting with the greatest Dark Lord ever known.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 8: The Truth About Harry

Harry woke a few hours later, surprising everyone. Usually when he passed out, it was for days at a time. Instantly, Ron was on top of him, crying like a four year old. This again surprised everyone as Ron gave the persona of someone without emotion. Sirius and Remus looked just as relieved and so did Dumbledore. Hermione, however, didn't launch herself on Harry, as she would have usually done. She just sat next to him with a beaming smile on.

Harry just looked around at everyone's contented faces and smiled, knowing that the terror was over... for now. He didn't know how long Voldemort would be away, locked in his purplish white prison. Harry did know that he would be released. However, it would only happen when the Heir of Harry Potter would come. For only did he posses the power to defeat the Dark Lord. He knew this; because that was how he programmed the elemental spell, he created. It would continue to hold as along as his children begot children. If that happened to stop, Harry would still be able to interfere…

Harry jumped lightly out of the hospital bed he was staying in, much to the displeasure of the resident nurse, Madame Pomphrey. He quickly explained her away, again to the surprise of everyone. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the display and waited for her to leave before he began his questions, which everyone else decided to do also.

The question Harry heard most frequent was what he did to Voldemort. Harry told the story of his elemental spell. This however just brought up new questions. The next question he confirmed, which was "You're an elemental!"

He explained that Voldemort was one also again bring up more questions. Dumbledore finally interrupted, saying, "Perhaps if he explains from the beginning, he will answer most of your questions," alleviating Harry of the swarm of questions, which, then, he began to explain.

"Simply put, I decided two years ago, that it would be down to me and Voldemort," here everyone in the room winced save Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. The Weasley's all tried to shush him but he just waved it off.

"I decided to copy Tom Riddle, seeing if there was anything he left behind here that would show clues or anything on how he gained his power. Therefore, I went down to the Chamber of Secrets, thinking there was something other than a monster down there, which I was correct. I found Salazar Slytherin's own personal library, detailing any spell you would think useful, from cooking to killing, and even shortcuts on difficult spells. I also found Tom Riddle's notes."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Remus asked, interrupting Harry.

"The true name of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore supplied, ushering Harry to continue.

"In his notes, I found out how to access new powers, hence my elemental power, how to tweak animagus transformations, and how to become immortal." Gasps were heard from everywhere including Dumbledore.

"I began to study his notes and Salazar's books; I came across things I don't think Voldemort knew about, or just touched upon before he left school. Like Creature Creation, I believe he only got a glimpse, if you will, at that particular memoir because his creatures were unstable, unlike mine who will function until the end of the world. I decided I needed to be an Immortal to defeat him, but I needed to hone other precious skills before I could do so. I practiced every type of magic I could find, I designed swords from the basilisk's bones, perfected my animagus transformation, prepare my elemental ability, and began my transformations.

"I began transforming my mind to that of divination in nature. I can predict anything within seconds of my general vicinity, and occasionally go into trances and predict something further in years.

"I finally finished what I could do at Hogwarts' and left, but I also torched the library before I left, in case Voldemort had any heirs I didn't know about.

"I traveled for a year, finally transforming myself into an Immortal." Harry finished.

"What did you do for the other year you were gone?" Hermione voiced before anyone else could voice his or hers.

Harry smiled at her, "Creating and perfecting my perfect home. I won't be able to go there until I die, but call it 'Phoenix Heaven,'" Harry answered blissfully.

"I thought you were immortal, how could you die?" Ron questioned.

"Well, mine and Voldemort's transition were different. While he used basilisk, I used phoenix DNA to create the finally product."

"What are you talking about?" Fred or was it George voiced. Hermione looked as though the answer dawned on her face.

"Yes, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, would you?" Harry taunted.

"To achieve immortality, you have to splice your DNA with a creature that can live forever. There are few creatures of the sort, but more people than you think have the ability. Voldemort already had a source, two in fact, but he over looked one. He decided, the snake he is, he wanted to be more of one and took a scale from the basilisk he had control over. Hence, the reason why he looks so ugly." Harry could tell from most of the blank faces he lost them in all of the muggle terms.

"Think of it this way, you splinch while apparating and when your put back together, they accidentally put a little bit of basilisk with you," Harry explained.

"I, however, chose a better choice in my opinion. I broke my wand and used the phoenix feather in there to achieve my means, amongst, others."

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, "how dreadful. You shouldn't have broken your wand, you won't be able to use magic anymore." Everyone else seemed to voice her thoughts.

"Nonsense," Harry chided, "I don't need magic to be happy. You all sicken me with the thought. You don't think muggles lead comfortable lives. I think they're better off than us magic folk anyways." Everyone looked liked they were just bit by their lovable puppy.

"Besides, I know wandless magic and am capable of magic no one could imagine." Harry finished.

"Like?" one of the twins prodded.

"Like phoenix, unicorn, elemental, and, in essence, I am a Patronus." He stated which floored everyone.

"What?" Sirius asked as if someone punched him in the stomach.

"During the creation of the potion to turn me into an Immortal, I messed with the potion to allow certain abilities to pass through me. I added a unicorn hair because I didn't want to live forever, so it gave a few thousand years, hopefully, it will counter act phoenix magic to give me a mortal life. I also knew I would have to have the graceful movements of unicorns to help win in the battle. My animagus, a lion, isn't so graceful, it shines through into my human form, and I had to be agile to fight Voldemort.

"I also added my Patronus to it because I hate Dementors, and they will now stay a comfortable distance from me now, as will anyone with a pendant I gave, except, even if I had a wand, I am now unable to perform the spell, and I don't have any idea why."

"How did you transform into a phoenix if your animagus form is a lion?" Dumbledore questioned, and the others looked eager at his question.

"Since I focused the potion almost solely on the phoenix feather, it made me a phoenix, kind of. I am not totally human. I am demi-human. That was the reason why my phoenixes are perfectly flawless. They are, in essence, my children. That is why they look different. They're phoenix and unicorn and Patronus all rolled in one.

"And the reason I can be half human half lion is because of beinga Hybrid. I was able to get myself stuck in between my transition of my Animagus form, but on purpose of course," Harry remarked slyly.

"But you didn't answer my question," Ron squealed.

"I guess I did get a bit side tracked," Harry mused, "I can die because my immortality doesn't kick in until I die. If I were hit with a Killing Curse back there, I would have burned and come out a full-fledged Immortal, except in baby form. As of now I can shift from human, to demi-human, to Hybrid, to animagus, and to a phoenix, whenever my heart desires."

"You mean you can look like a normal human?" Hermione asked.

"As normal as I usually look," he replied.

"You mean like a midget," Ron then supplied, lightening the mood. After all of the explaining was done, there was mindless chattering going on between various groups. Until Hermione asked how he created the pendants.

"Since I have an understanding for various animals, I can manipulate their energy or magic into a pendant," he answered as the group began dispersing to talk with the others, except Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione who hung around Harry until later that night.

School was finishing up and all Death Eaters had been captured, thanks to Harry's phoenixes. They created a net like light causing those with Dark Marks to be stuck. It came as a shock when a few Aurors were caught in the net. Everyone was pleased to be leaving, especially since Death Eater activity had come to a halt.

Harry didn't attend classes, but hung out with his godfather and Remus until his friends were out of classes. He was propositioned to teach Elements, a new class that Dumbledore wanted to be taught, but vehemently declined. He argued if some received a rare element, their would be no stopping said person. Harry said he could take over the world if he wanted with his Starlight power. He said rare elements have no equal, like fire and water, and therefore had no check or balancing power.

Instead, he decided to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was going around the world to study different magic different cultures suggested by Harry. Ron was going to be traveling around England trying to gain a spot on any quidditch team that accepted him.

Harry finally felt right with the world; no matter how long it lasted, he would enjoy it to his full potential.

AN: There will be an epilogue, hopefully soon, but it will be short. I will do another story about this sequence, I could do a Harry's heir one, or one describing the various events, and places Harry went to secure his transformation into Immortality.


End file.
